


Beach Side Resort

by EmiiChow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU???, Bisexual Jeremy, M/M, Michael is buff af, Michael is hot o h, Post-Canon, Rich and Jake are cute, jeremy is gay, lowkey slow-burn, might be smut later on??, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiiChow/pseuds/EmiiChow
Summary: Jake take the rest of the squip squad to a private resort. Love, hugs and tears happen (aka shenanigans))orMichael is buff and Jeremy is extremely gay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA CRED TO BEST BEST BRO VAL AKA OVERCOOKED FANGIRL : OOO

The sun hit Jeremy’s feet as he sat under the parasol. He looked over the wide beach and watched as Michael was throwing a ball to Jake and back while Rich were running around between them, trying to catch it by jumping.

  The boy sighed and leaned back on the towel he was sitting on. When he glanced to the left he could see Brooke walking back towards the parasol with two ice pops in hand, she smiled toward Jeremy who smiled back. Summer at the Beach Side Resort was pretty neat, Jake had let the whole “Squip squad” join him as he went there.

Brooke sat down beside Jeremy and held out an ice pop to him. “Here you go~” she chirped happily, taking off her sunglasses and hat. Jeremy gratefully took the ice pop. “Thanks, Brooke” he said and put it in his mouth, it was really hot in the summer weather so he was grateful for something that could cool him off, even if he sat in the shade.

 

Chloe, Jenna and Christine were sunbathing. Well, Christine was reading a book happily as she basked in the sun. Jeremy glanced at her before looking back at the three guys still running around and laughing, he couldn’t help but watch Michael as he caught the ball and then threw it. He hadn’t noticed that Michael had gotten buffer due to his best friend STILL wearing hoodies even in the summer, he sighed softly as he licked the ice pop. Jeremy had no idea when Michael got in shape but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

It had been fifteen minutes before Brooke spoke up. “Your ice pop is melting..” she managed to mention, Jeremy turned his head and let out a stupid. “Huh” at the comment. She giggled and smiled brightly at him. “You’ve been staring at Michael too much to even finish your ice pop~” she motioned over to the melting and cold ice pop that was beginning to sink to his hand. Jeremy blinked, then his cheeks flushed red and he sputtered. “I-I wasn’t staring!”

   Chloe speaks up lazily. “I can tell the ice cream is not the thing you want to be licking right now~” to which Jeremy almost dropped his most dearest ice pop on the towel. “I-i-it’s not like that I swear!” the poor boy turned red as he stared at Chloe.

 

“What’s not like what?”

 

Jeremy snapped his head back just as his and Michael’s eyes met. He felt himself starting to sweat. “..I-..” he managed to croak out weakly before Michael took a piece of paper to clean the mess that had been made on his friend’s hand. “Can I have it before it melts?” Michael asked gently to which Jeremy just nodded and handed it over. “..sure man” he said, not meeting his eyes. Michael just took the ice pop and smiled as he tasted it. “Raspberry flavoured, really Jere?” he teased softly as he settled down in front of Jeremy.

 

Michael and Brooke began talking as Jeremy just sat there, he felt a little overwhelmed by the heat of the place, even in the shade. He let out a sigh and let his forehead rest on Michael’s shoulder, who just smiled gently and murmured. “Getting comfortable dude?” he asked to which Jeremy just hummed and nodded, closing his eyes.

  Jenna sat up and stared at them. “Just make out alrea-!” her mouth got slapped shut by Chloe, the girls fumbled a little on their towels for awhile before Jenna stilled. Suddenly Chloe drew back with a screech. “OH you did NOT!” Jenna just smirked, her tongue still out. “Yes I did~” she chirped.

As the two girls were now cat-fighting in the sand. Jake and Rich walked back to the rest of the group. “Hey gang!” Rich chirped. squeezing himself between Jeremy and Brooke on the big towel. Jake sat himself contently in front of Brooke to hide from the glaring sun.

 

After a few hours on the beach Jeremy had ended up taking a nap by placing his head on Michael’s thighs. Brooke proceeded to take some pictures of Michael and Jeremy while giggling and Michael didn’t seem to mind. “He’s so cute like this” she chuckled, snapping some more pictures. “Don’t let him know that you took these Brooke, he might try to delete them~” Michael smiled, he really didn’t seem to mind it.

Rich stood up and dusted his knees off. “I’m heading back, gotta get ready for dinner.” he explained shortly as Jake stood up. They both headed back toward the beach houses that they were staying in.

  Jeremy groaned and opened his eyes lazily, he looked around tiredly and then up at Michael. “What time is it..?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Brooke showed the two her phone. “5.30 pm.” she answered. “Thanks.” Jeremy leaned back and pulled his arms up to stretch before leaning forward and looking at Michael. “We heading back?” Michael asked.

“Sure.”

 

They said their small goodbyes and headed to their shared house. Michael put the key in and unlocked the door as Jeremy were carrying their two bags. The duo stepped inside and got hit by the stench of flower scented candles and other herbs. Jeremy put the bags down and began walking inside. “Hey Jere?” Jeremy turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Your ice pop taste is bad~” Michael smiled at him as he stepped inside, the door locking automatically behind them.

“Uh? Excuse me? It's better than yours will ever be,” Jeremy faked being offended and headed to the small kitchen, getting a candy bar and handed it to Michael as he walked past.

  They were sharing a bedroom, it didn't surprise either of them other than the other houses had two beds while they shared one wide. Jeremy let out a sigh as he pulled off his lighter lavender cardigan and tossed it on the bed. “I'm going to shower.” He noted before going to the bathroom and locking it.

The pale boy stood under the warm shower, letting water fall into his face. Jeremy couldn't help but think about Michael's arms and chest. When did he become like that? And why? He thought for himself in the shower, not coming to any conclusion.

When he stepped out of the shower and put clothes on he heard humming from outside of the bathroom. Jeremy made his face and hair decent and adjusted his clothes before stepping out to the living room again.  
Michael were cleaning up most of the rooms, he seems to just be finished. “”My turn.” Michael noted before walking past Jeremy to the bathroom. Jeremy watched him close the door and lock it before laying on the bed, letting out a deep sigh.  


When Michael got out of the bathroom, fully clothed and looking pretty happy with himself. He motioned Jeremy to stand up. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

The dinner had gone on for hours it seemed. Jeremy was sitting at a table, looking at his food and listening to the music in the background. He got brought back to reality when Michael softly patted him on the back. “You look tired.” he noted, Jeremy blinked at him before letting out a sigh and leaning on his palm again. “I’m not, just a little bored, that’s all.” he responded. 

Michael nodded. “Alright.” he stood there for a few seconds more before leaving the table and walking towards the dance floor to join the others. There were a few hundred other guests there as well, dancing and generally having a good time. 

 

After a while Jeremy stood up and slipped away from the area, he walked around the small park, enjoying the early moonlight that cast cool shadows over the whole resort. He strolled along a small lake, looking into the clear water before making his way over a bridge to a small porch made of clean, white marble. Jeremy almost slipped off the bridge when he saw a candle getting lit up on the porch, he squinted and could make out the figure of-

"Michael?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay things happen as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but post another chapter right away haha! I don't know how fast I'll be at this point so bear with me!

Jeremy stared at his friend. “When did you get here?” He asked, walking over to him.  
  
“Some time ago,” Michael responded, he watched the candle as he put it in a little hand-made boat. He leaned down to the water and set it down. Jeremy watched him as he leaned on the bridge. “Isn't that going to catch on fire?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. The tan boy looked up at him. “It'll be fine,” he responded with a sly smile as he let the boat go and float away.  
  
Michael stood up and dusted off his black pants. He was wearing a black tuxedo with white and red accents. Jeremy stood up from the bridge and smiled. “Forgot to mention earlier that you look great.” He purred and did a thumbs up at his friend who smiled and took a step closer. “Same goes for you, mister “this outfit looks meh even though I look great in it” he cooed.  
  
 Jeremy blinked for a few seconds before letting out a snort, hiding his mouth with his hand. Michael looked around the place, smiling slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. “So, what now?” Jeremy asked, making Michael look down at him again, he shrugged lightly. “I was thinking about going back to the others, what about you?”  
  
“I was planning to go back and maybe sleep, I'm actually getting tired at this point~” Jeremy smiled as Michael chuckled. “Well, I'll come back later, night Jere,” he made a small wave as he turned and began walking over the bridge and back to the party. Jeremy sighed lightly after saying his goodbyes as well.  
  
  
  
When Jeremy made it back to the house he slumped down on the bed, sighing softly as he picked up his phone, he scrolled through social media for awhile before he got up. What is in here even..? They hadn't been here for more than one night, he hadn't had the time to explore what was available.  
  
Jeremy walked into the kitchen, humming a little tune before opening a cabinet or two, soon he found the place they stored liquor. He took out some red wine and poured it into a glass before putting it back down and walking out to their private porch that hung out over the sea. He sat down on a chair and sipped on the wine, relaxing softly and humming with the music he had put on his phone.  
  
 The twenty-year-old looked out over the dark blue sea, the light from the moon made the water sparkle with silver. Cool air hit his face and ruffled his brown hair, he gripped onto the wine glass and took another sip, leaning back on the chair. Jeremy sat there for awhile, his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
Michael felt his hair get ruffled by Rich when he came back. “Dude where were you?!” The short man yelled over the music. Michael smiled and nudged Rich away from him to not step on his shoes as he tried to fix his hair with his hands. “I was at the pond.” He called back to Rich who blinked. “But I saw Jeremy going over there?- Oh my god how was the makeout?!” He yelled louder, making Michael slightly cringe and move away. “We didn't- we didn't make out!” He told Rich who just huffed and was about to say something before Brooke took Michael’s arm and began dragging him away towards the girls.  
  
Michael let out a sigh, letting Brooke lead him away from the loud music. “Thanks, Brooke.” He said, relieved. The blonde smiled at him. “Don't mention it!” She chirped, they soon arrived at their destination, Christine was chatting with Chloe casually and Jenna turned toward them. “Where did you go, Michael?” She asked, walking up to them and meeting them halfway. “I was at the pond outside, met Jeremy there,” Michael said with a smile. Brooke softly let go after squeezing his arm gently. “Did you notice how Jeremy was staring at you earlier today?” She asked.  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, Brooke took the hint but Jenna answered. “He was practically drooling over your good looks,” she purred, poking his arm. The man blinked and felt warmth spread to his face. “..what?” he managed, his hand twitching slightly. Brooke chuckled, alerting Chloe and Christine. “What are you talking about?” Christine asked as she walked over with Chloe. Michael put his hands up and waved both of them nervously. “N-Nothing!” he laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck.

“We are talking about how Jeremy want’s a piece of Michael~” Jenna smirked at Chloe who stared at her and then let out a sigh, pressing her fingers against her template. Then she grabbed Brooke and Jenna and dragged them away.

Christine looked up at the taller man who stared down at her nervously. “Well?” they both suddenly said in union before slightly stuttering and getting quiet. Michael smiled softly. “I think I’ll go sleep, see you tomorrow Christine~,” Michael said softly, Christine nodded and smiled. “Goodnight, Michael,” she chirped as Michael turned around and began walking out from the party.

 

Michael walked on a small stone road, he hummed softly to himself and looked up at the moon. The whole area was dark besides some small lamps that lit up the road with a soft yellow light, the wind was softly ruffling the leaves and sent chills down Michaels' spine. He soon saw the house and unlocked the door quietly, Michael softly stepped inside and took off his tuxedo, sneaking around in case Jeremy was asleep. The man slipped off his shoes and tiptoed inside slowly, he looked around and saw that a cabinet was opened in the kitchen, he sighed softly and closed it before walking to the bedroom.

   _Eh?_ The bed was empty, Michael looked around, soon something caught his eyes in the moonlit sea and he gulped as he walked out to the porch, still sneaking there. When Michael got a closer look to what it was he almost choked on his breath as he blinked rapidly. Jeremy was softly standing in the water, disturbing the light coming from the moon, he was in the water up to his waist, completely naked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This looked bigger than it turned out to be, oof sorry


End file.
